


Let's go on an adventure, Fee!

by thatonehobbit



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Kíli, Kíli Is a Little Shit, M/M, fili gives kili whatever he wants, here have porn, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonehobbit/pseuds/thatonehobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kili comes home after drinking with friends to take Fili on an 'adventure' at 3am, but it doesn't go quite as he planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's go on an adventure, Fee!

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I got inspired yesterday from that post on tumblr about your favourite character knocking on your door at 3am, drunk.
> 
> And I would like to apologise for the monstrosity that is this fic. I'll never write porn again.
> 
> It took me a whole day to write because I suck. -hides-

"Kili? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Fili rubbed his tired eyes with the back of his hand. The racket Kili had made as he stumbled through the door had given Fili no choice but to roll out of bed and make sure his idiot of a brother hadn't hurt himself.

"Kili, it's three in the morning. You're gonna wake the neighbours if you haven't already." He let out a heavy sigh as he was greeted with a very scruffy looking Kili in a heap on the floor rubbing his hip. Kili's hair _had_ been pulled back into a messy ponytail when he had left earlier in the night to go drinking with some college friends. In fact, Kili had looked much neater overall when he'd left. He wore his usual black skinny jeans, with the rip in the knee he loved so very much - Fili had never seen the attraction with holes in clothing - and his favourite pair of boots with a tight black tank top and an unkempt leather jacket.

However, Kili had come back looking exceptionally untidy - even for him. His clothes were creased, more so than usual and his hair was no longer in a ponytail, now back to it's usual bird's nest style, half hanging over Kili's shoulders and half down his back, and his fringe over his face.

A wider grin spread across Kili's face when he noticed Fili leaning against the wall with his arms folded and looking at him with one eyebrow raised. The brunet noted how damn good Fili looked like that; in his boxers, his blond hair a mess, dreadlocks sticking out in all directions. Kili could just smother his brother right there. If he could stand, that is.

"Fee!" Kili threw his arms up, shouting excitedly. He looked drunk, judging by the colour in his face and the overly loud exclamation of Fili's name only confirmed just how pissed Kili was.

Fili simply rolled his eyes before going over to his brother and wrapping his arms around Kili's slim waist, hauling him to his feet. Fili grimaced slightly as the overwhelming stench of alcohol hit him.

Kili stumbled, struggling to gain his balance and pressing himself against his brother. He leaned forward, obviously attempting to kiss Fili, and missing. Kili just grinned, laughing it off in his drunken state.

"Jesus, Kee, how much have you had to drink? You stink of booze."

"No' that muuuuuuch, Fee." Fili snorted at that. He might just have believed Kili if his words hadn't slurred.

"Yeah. Right. Okay." Fili patted his brother's shoulder condescendingly "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Kili whined, attempting in vain to push himself up straight, but Fili was strong. He always had been. "Noooo, Fee. I came home t' get yoouuuu."

"Get me?" Fili let out an exasperated sigh "What do you mean, Kili?" Fili knew how unpredictable Kili could be when drunk, not even Fili could tell what his brother would do. Well, apart from the fact Kili always wanted sex by the end of it.

Kili grinned from ear to ear at his brother and threw his arms up excitedly like a five year old who just got told they were going to Disney World. "Let's go on an adventure, Fili!"

"Kee, no. Do you even know what time it is and how drunk you are right now?" At that, Kili began whining almost at the top of his voice with a face like a kicked puppy.

Fili flinched at the sudden pounding on the wall from the neighbours and shouting to "Shut the fuck up." Fili chewed his lip, knowing the only way he would get Kili to shut up is to do what he wanted. He swiftly clamped a hand over Kili's mouth, not particularly wanting to have to follow his intoxicated brother around at that time in the morning. If he could persuade Kili to be quiet and go to bed, he would.

"No, Kee. It's really late." Kili lips formed a pout as he looked at Fili sadly "Aw fuck, Kili. Don't look at me like that. Look, I promise we'll go wherever you wanted to take me later, at a reasonable hour. For now just come to bed, okay?"

Kili allowed his head to fall, looking at the floor "Okay, Fee."

Fili rolled his eyes at his brother. "Kili, I promise, okay. We'll do whatever you wanna do later." He always did spoil Kili rotten. Both their and mother and uncle had told him he shouldn't spoil Kili so much. He hadn't listened. Whatever Kili wanted, Fili was more than happy to give - within reason.

Kili seemed to be satisfied with that as he easily let Fili drag him up the stairs and into their bedroom. Fili deposited Kili on the king size bed and set about helping him out of his clothes by pulling Kili's boots offs and unbuttoning his jeans whilst Kili struggled with getting his top over his head.

Fili chuckled softly to himself, getting to his feet as Kili hurled the top across the room with a victorious squeak.

"Okay, you little shit, let's ge-" Fili got no further as Kili had wrapped his arms tightly around Fili's neck, pulling him down, and kissed him hungrily. Fili attempted to resist at first and try to tell Kili to go to sleep, knowing exactly what Kili wanted. He always wanted sex after drinking and this time was no exception.

Fili quickly relented and relaxed, moving his lips against his brother's perfectly. His hands rested comfortably on Kili's thighs as they kissed, Kili's fingers tangling in Fili's dreads, tugging demandingly. A small moan escaped Kili as he pulled back to breathe, panting softly against Fili's lips.

Fili took the opportunity to push Kili down on the bed and climb over so he was straddling Kili's hips before he he captured the younger's lips in a rough kiss. Fili ground down against Kili's obvious hard on, earning himself a low whine and moan from the brunet.

"Fili, please..." Kili panted softly with lust, pupils blown wide. The look of pure need and want on his brother's face forced a soft groan from Fili.

Fili leaned down, a small smirk playing on his lips, and spoke lowly into his brother's ear. "Tell me what you want, love. Tell me what you need."

Kili groaned loudly, bucking his hips desperately. "Fuck me."

"Beg for it. Beg for my cock." Fili purred.

Kili whined low in his throat, his breath hitching and he groaned noisily as Fili brushed his lips down his torso, leaving a trail of kissed over his belly that made Kili's skin tingle. He stopped breathing briefly as Fili slipped lower down to mouth at Kili's erection through his boxers.

"A-Ah! Fili, please! Please, I need you." Kili instinctively bucked his hips up, desperately looking for some sort of friction. He hauled Fili down once again, kissing him clumsily, knocking teeth as his hands trailed down to tug at Fili's own boxers. The blond hastily removed them before grinning wickedly and pulling Kili's down at a torturously slow pace, making Kili writhe beneath him impatiently.

Kili was whimpering softly with need by the time Fili dropped his boxers to the floor.

"Fee..." Fili then hooked one of Kili's legs over his shoulder and reached over into the drawer for the bottle of lube they kept there. He coated his fingers whilst Kili whined impatiently, pawing at Fili's chest.

Kili gasped softly as Fili pushed a finger into his hole, a second following soon after, starting to slowly stretch Kili's tight hole. A string of small moans eliciting from Kili as he thrust himself down onto Fili's fingers.

With a smirk, Fili pushed a third finger in, crooking his fingers evilly, causing Kili to choke out a moan and squirm slightly.

"Fee, don't tease." Kili demanded, though it didn't sound as authoritative as he would have liked.

"As you wish." Fili smirked, crooking his fingers into Kili once more before pulling them out, earning a small cry from the younger.

Reaching for the lube again, Fili quickly poured some into his hand and pumped himself, stroking and making sure he was nice and slick. He leaned down again to press his lips to Kili's soft, parted ones as he positioned himself at Kili's entrance and slowly pushed past the tight ring of muscle. Kili gasped, arching up with a small, barely audible moan, his nails digging into Fili's shoulders lightly. 

Fili kept up the agonisingly slow pace until his cock had completely disappeared inside his brother. He stopped briefly to allow Kili time to adjust and used the time to mumble against Kili's lips, panting softly.

"How would you like it, brother-dear?" Kili could _hear_ the smirk in his brother's voice.

Kili chewed his lip against a groan. "Don't care. Just fuck me."

So Fili did. He pulled almost all the way out before slamming back in, hard. Starting a fast, nearly brutal pace that forced all manner of noises from Kili and gave him no choice but to push himself desperately into each thrust.

Kili moaned softly, squirming and shifting around as Fili thrust into him mercilessly, searching for the perfect angle.

Confirmation that Fili had brushed over Kili's prostate was a choked and startled cry forcing it's way from his throat and his back arching up suddenly.

Fili continued his merciless fucking, panting and groaning softly, and very much enjoying himself as was Kili as the sound of their slapping skin and Kili's moans and cries resounded throughout the room. 

Fili only reduced his speed when he knew Kili was close, from his desperate movements and high pitched moans, and focused on pounding into his brother, being sure to hit his prostate each time.

The smirk on Fili's face widened as Kili's back arched up higher and higher until he came with a shout that was supposed to be Fili's name. His brother's hot cum and clamping around his cock had Fili spilling himself inside his brother with a muffled shout of Kili's name as he bit down on Kili's shoulder, earning another small moan from the brunet.

They stayed like that for a minute or so, panting and basking in the afterglow of their orgasms before Fili let Kili's leg down from his shoulder and carefully pulled himself out. Fili knew he should get up and clean them both up, but he was tired and figured it could wait until the morning.

A smile crept across Fili's face as Kili rolled onto his side, snuggling up to Fili and tucking his head under his chin and Fili realised Kili was already asleep. He pressed a soft kiss to Kili's hair, pulling the sheets up over them and laid an arm around Kili. 

Fili then welcomed sleep with a small, content smile that matched Kili's.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry
> 
> Hope you liked it anyway and feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
